


close enough to you, far enough from me

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings, sorry this isn't my division
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have <i>never</i> wanted to punch someone in the face so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close enough to you, far enough from me

You've grown up with the troll quads enough to put a name to what it is you're feeling the next time you see the troll that tried to fork you (according to everyone you've spoken to on the matter). And it's simple, it's there in five seconds, because she _is_ the Batterwitch that brought your Mom and Dirk's Bro to heel, she's the one that put them down for fighting back against her mind control empire, for trying to leave clues and safe spaces for all that they weren't the wizards of technology and guardians you wanted them to be.

And she _isn't_ in ways that are obvious, she's too soft, too young, she's fought fierce and bloody, sure, but she's grown up safe and snug and she's never known anything like hardship. She's been someone's spoiled little wriggler her whole life, since the goddamn day she was hatched, and you're certain you could take her down in a _heartbeat_ and she wouldn't even see you coming.

 

Then something in your mind goes, _oh, so that's what black feels like_ , and you go for her throat—or at least you'd thought you planned to until you woke up with your husktop blinking at you. Of COURSE things would go like that. Turns out that Jake attacked her for you anyways, which is adorable and all kinds of sweet. Then again, he was attacking her for you _and_ Dirk, but you can ignore that part. Mostly.

 

It wouldn't be so bad if she maybe felt a little regret. If she maybe didn't think her other self was so cool for all of the pain and terror she's caused to galaxies and universes.

 

* * *

 

\-- timaeusTestified [ TT ] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] at ??:?? --  
TT: Rox, are you awake yet?  
TT: I'll take that as a no.  
TG: hey dirk  
TT: Came in right under the wire there, Lalonde. I was about to send out a search party.  
TG: whoaa damn  
TG: thats overraceitng a little  
TG: *overracing  
TG: *overreatcing close enough  
TT: Did you fall off the wagon again? You were doing really well there.  
TT: Do I even want to know what caused a relapse?  
TG: its not a repaps im just a little shaken up  
TT: What happened?  
TG: i think...  
TG: i might be feelin a little black for some troll :(

 

* * *

 

You'd rather forget about your sojourn through the dream bubbles, really! There's way too much to do, and you're going to _win_ this thing soon. You don't have time to worry about dead fish girls, who ~~seriosly~~ *seriously takes after a ~~woman~~ *alien whom you utterly despise. Right now, you are too busy winning all of the battles and gaining all of the levels to care about some ghost who tried to put a fork through you.

And you're a _godtier_ now, the Rogue of Void, which sounds way cooler than it is sometimes. But it's still pretty cool, and you're definitely enjoying the ability to create something out of nothing. Except for the part where you got locked in a tower by the Batterwitch or the part where you had to face off against the bitchy pirate ghost, but hey, silver linings to everything, right? You'd managed to meet your _mom_ because of that. It was worth it.

 

For a while you manage to go with that. You're busy, you have godtier duties, you have a game to win and a wicked witch to defeat, not to mention the IMMORTAL death god cherub thing who killed Callie. And you have to find _Callie_ which is probably more important than ANYTHING you have to do.

You're totally set. Extremely busy. So much to do.

 

* * *

 

And then you win the game.

You beat the Batterwitch.

You find Callie.

You get to talk to your _mom_.

 

And all of the trolls are trying to figure out what to do at the end of the game, and Callie takes it upon herself to introduce everyone to one another, and you take the chance to punch Meenah Peixes in the face.

Huh. Maybe you _do_ have time for this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of the Askblog Stories Project, as a gift for the mod of http://askjaxylalish.tumblr.com


End file.
